


На Йвана Купала

by pizduyotsyuda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 19th Century, M/M, Russia, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizduyotsyuda/pseuds/pizduyotsyuda
Summary: ...сучка в борщ упала!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 10





	1. Русальна Неделя

_думы окаянныя, мысли потаённыя —_   
_бестолковая любовь, головка забубённая._

Солнце встало раненько. В [горницу](https://sun9-66.userapi.com/kd6kzp9e6YQTjrhKZPwZvoaT5PqtUzwjy7z5fg/0aEh5c51tOo.jpg) лучами золочёными пролилось, постояло-покумекало в раздумьях — дальше-то куды? — да рвануло [к гореченьке](https://sun9-71.userapi.com/Dv5-17DFnyj3sobJqJjnZc08BcniJiuIfEJCCg/ZyHYer8xPTs.jpg). Хорошо так утречком лежать: на улице жара поднимается, словно хлебушек ароматной, а в избе прохладно. Июнь-батюшка балует.

Нечасто жара такая в Лысых Попках, да ещё и с дождями. Грибов под такими [бусенцами](https://sun9-13.userapi.com/E8ph7THde2fdYr1VsuiWtUk_M45ZxsT8-IAcJQ/ztLUifiSQv8.jpg) страсть нарастёт. Картопля в том году не вышла, [выбой](https://sun9-32.userapi.com/u_Avlxmun_7zzZI_ISQpRHwrZzT8Th21ZsLzBw/c0z3vIBlSb0.jpg) один — град ледяной [выстегнул](https://sun9-18.userapi.com/sIvgdpO43C2PyFo-jMXOPjTXNVWN4i8GZ31jig/dXQZwQO53hE.jpg), а нынче, дай бог, уродится. Да и [кислиця](https://sun9-3.userapi.com/IbMXSogC3pzDgu2ZISnE4FoT1GPBuTkn_LONHQ/Va4Ll5hHvDs.jpg) красная уже хороша — на Купалу сочней [постненьких](https://sun9-75.userapi.com/naiOxABH5xYVIgBEG0GnjlLeQK6goQCsGB-xwg/vxH66snIEec.jpg) напечь самое то.

Фёкла потянулась, лёжа на лавке, [зенки](https://sun9-39.userapi.com/dVNgjcp64c2zFicAR17gpczUHp_5DJgSBK5Hwg/cupivfMXIyE.jpg) сонные разодрала. Тут и Манька в хлеву замычала. Какой час-то? Шостой уж, поди. Пора вставать, хозяйством управляться — двор-от большой, животины сколько — а окромя них некому. Мамушка давным-давно на Великой пост отмучилась, царствие небесное — годов четырнадцать Фёкле было, а батька [юродивым](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/Cdqp5DorbNhUJedOzOP7msKxlKGEjLBq4sHgaA/onFNr3PZjxU.jpg) заделався да [по миру пошёл.](https://sun9-4.userapi.com/V2XVLLPOfHH5bMYczAa4f_I_bMclIMvTZcf3nQ/fQ2KH3vDGGc.jpg) Люди видали, сказывали: на Вологодчине у церквей святых [христарадничает,](https://sun9-7.userapi.com/7a5S5u-6ncXnQKyb2L7qrQsiHHo2mUPgJgo9_Q/Mlo1kBM3afY.jpg) по базарам [валандается.](https://sun9-55.userapi.com/YATKTxfwIhuA9ZYYBXZrlw86cXMCGt1x4wPK9A/p0WcxyDLVLY.jpg) Да и дома толка от няго — всё пил без продыху.

Дарья ввалилась в избу с полными [бадейками.](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/L1uK6AmDywLc9-yAaC9q_YooqZM0iEzIMIO_EA/HY79GSXkA5I.jpg) Поставила, отдышалась натужно, коромысло с плечей [дородных](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/vmt78DSqTARXBEVTCRWC1WrSvaY9JlEMb4mOiw/pI_YCUI80rI.jpg) сняла.

— Робяты-те где?

— Филька к Вершиновым сруб ставить ускакал. Сказал — тама у них поест. А Ванька в [клитье](https://sun9-54.userapi.com/POjfOBiYjJ5zNQikICE_rlMisOEqd8KRUnCtGw/lfelyU5x3AE.jpg) дрыхнет, — прожурчала Дарья в ответ. Руки [дебелые](https://sun9-73.userapi.com/tNPTgpvFCu4U9yRjazpHJjPQarIF1hkGHCmNAA/DNnWftkWacs.jpg) передником отёрла — а [передник](https://sun9-31.userapi.com/OKswCpPV98OrK1hUorU4EN6Y0pji0SjSlwdFhg/qMQG4DMiSsg.jpg)-от измятой весь, [в голубенице вывазан.](https://sun9-63.userapi.com/1wzEFn4llfb2uIiK758xHxYuU1GJ5JvdaLSgiQ/pJAZ_3fWXXY.jpg)

— Чого ж не простирала? — Фёкла на передник-от [запазганный](https://sun9-1.userapi.com/iCWWWzJfZf8ctWF6kOXB9IBd3nbiB5eleGmLJg/d5B3tYR4N6I.jpg) кивнула, а Дарья отмахнулась, ноги об [дерюгу](https://sun9-21.userapi.com/BZAC_xMhiVg9aUhXQKljtvxDABkr9r5QgKH6BQ/RYoQhWu80qk.jpg) вытерла и дальше воду понесла, к гореченьке. На [опечек](https://sun9-38.userapi.com/EypgzhjOzJG5CADJ9k4KSGQDk6MvnKDg3RiJ-Q/btXAS3Fd2lc.jpg) поставила да рукава закатала — тоже мятыи. Надо б ей узоров и туды, и сюды нашить, а то [безряхою](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/2hz_AP7an-Y3pYUWbF8eOEHCPdKOUK14UFKoww/5lctvno6Qsk.jpg) по деревне ходит.

— Ох, Дарья, люди смотрют, чого ещо скажуть. Взамуж-от хто возьмёт…

— Да и бог с ним, с этим взамуж. На кой леший он сдался, взамуж-от, — Дарья в ответ [жёвнит](https://sun9-59.userapi.com/zcQ_SyoxYHUnWkr_yzK-V7ziqg27_ZAiAkevEw/MMdoXyapwrU.jpg) да губами кривит.

— Н-ну, поговори тут ешшо.

За Дарью-ту душа не болела — [валявка,](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/N_VDLmb8WGnB9dlIBsgxCw4_S2DtO0HfmsCBnQ/dk81zxuB2IM.jpg) так хоть роботяшша. Вон двои брата-окробата, всё им [из-под батога](https://sun9-60.userapi.com/t_H3bNF0ux1EU13a0QP3pA1-Lobl4w4OxLZ1hQ/QRZO6z3H1gs.jpg). Филька в батьку пошёл, друг ему [зелёной змий,](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/xw1_UBzjrMnBl2wqyW50JzFjB3IS6VzO0yURmw/nJn99rzCipA.jpg) а второй, Ванюшка, больно [баской](https://sun9-53.userapi.com/DbQuQG2bFvPxURhnVuvANziXD5dtWM_PNvff5Q/a2m1sNi7mQk.jpg) уродился. Такой дуролом! Хлебом не корми — дай частушки [выкласть](https://sun9-32.userapi.com/zESHH90-WZfCMkCHoKpqANn5bkl4Xf-TB8TvmA/bLrfisNjZpM.jpg) да [побалагурить](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/A3Od0f8w9Yi_kFHnr-CxnBNYFHkrJ26YA-Df7Q/GCm7zFDtuCA.jpg). Деуки табунами бегали, да только больна нужда ему — страх и сказать. Хто вызнает — [расхают](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/rqODh7ESQGt6JYei1Tuo7ZIW2ph_CTdJCuQzqg/AmT3iUjjs_4.jpg) по деревне, бесом [закличут](https://sun9-72.userapi.com/hSN0YSmg8pVspWN_e2IT0-WjcpB76nuL-wMCPQ/FWKgXstM5mY.jpg).

Туго им пришлось, как мамушка-та померла. Жили — [концы с уточью](https://sun9-34.userapi.com/W-CxARVI-wR6UwXxNi9LtF1YzT6skibrteRxXw/6KPKO84l9wE.jpg), да сразу ворох всякого заделья ежедённого свалився. Воды натаскать, полы вымести да вымыть, поисть сготовить ораве, да за малыми уследить — то на Дарье; сама Фёкла за коровушкой ходила, огород [тяпала](https://sun9-58.userapi.com/4k5XLx3qYoafbf7krZVI-wsck-yTP6TPzv171A/-A_U9G4hUa4.jpg) да всех [ошивала.](https://sun9-38.userapi.com/z0r76U8Bg_wzYgxSuMO8jd8CFOI6_yu-vroyzA/hi0lR43Sv3k.jpg) Алёшка с Колькой скотину пасут, по ягоды в лесочек шатаются, да робятам старшиим [помога](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/lEO7AY6EMIhnll_sZN4V9ybU-mVWGsmQccklQA/gPU9SNaD4U0.jpg) — те во поле робят, дрова на зиму готовят, а зимой [в извозе.](https://sun9-72.userapi.com/zri5hV4on7htw5s1w_DEVTP4rGee7-xGdduVOQ/MppkCR-QSr4.jpg) [Ерепенятся](https://sun9-52.userapi.com/jNyVG0chBEkNSws_vl_qE1Iiq0ZyCTbIY68vwA/VX5tKXsm4JY.jpg) — всё ж молоды, [линь созлая,](https://sun9-69.userapi.com/CrvkwEY4O7C07dkSRmr2MpukWVwKvCoZuISzmA/VvJTtQ1unr8.jpg) лишь бы погулять. Фёкла всё кумекала, как бы обоих жонить, чтоб ум-от на место встав — да никто не хотев своих девок за [оморышей](https://sun9-29.userapi.com/2VQYfG5KudCVOTs-YpLGiRrRpa5EV2MEPiSGgw/3VLauVPWyBg.jpg) давать. Самой уж скоро тридцать годов — так взамуж-от и не вышла, [безматёрная.](https://sun9-9.userapi.com/BpRp4zgx4avhwx_gNNO6FV1LpI6VNwivRA88AQ/9gqLXGBOQNQ.jpg)

Собрала Фёкла косицу под платок, [поневку](https://sun9-38.userapi.com/8otn1UeccdCq0jGb7LJFejifdUg9isVMXA2Ydg/i41bllTQjQY.jpg) подпоясала да встала. С лавки [устельник](https://sun9-73.userapi.com/vycrbWeEH3CQYhfLwRJDYoAs4XZmw5gvR14LOA/sM_Sdq8J-Zg.jpg) скатала, одеяло убрала. [Тюлельки](https://sun9-71.userapi.com/BBjEsuenzvI_SLzV-h3NuruEVdJQzV5XRwsCuw/stPd25QD41M.jpg) раздвинула, крапиву жухлу с подоконок стряхнула, да из бадейки новую взяла, заместо положила. [Русальна неделя](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/ESjdtosxlt7KoQlUoxhKo3MrId4ixJhNzVeY8A/Jcb46UFqY_0.jpg) почалась — а русалки-те крапивок боятся шибко.

Дарья гремела на кухне.

— А слыхала ты, Фёкла? У Зарушевских-тех деука [намедни](https://sun9-6.userapi.com/PlNPNmvgcfOqBcMdNcTzwb2MsG3fubUSDr4hrQ/w7EIUYhlI0k.jpg) в училище поступила.

— Так и поступила? Куды?

— Да в [Пудоге.](https://sun9-13.userapi.com/yPJ9rhak24HOWtbVaioTShmQAaQNriPhReijMg/xLr9uLWKadE.jpg) Тама родня у них. Учительница будет.

— Да уж, чого б не учительница, когда [жито](https://sun9-34.userapi.com/-tTBWNmJ8eTITzSsA7xg9jJMb8U8XHRoakD3Lw/LVDmowkETWk.jpg) йись. Деньгу-ту красну в кошелёчик матка с батькой положут…

— Так оно, так.

— Ну, дай бог [учёной](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/c63wmp36WbH1_2c4ipRJxKAzqJWrKh2oFeLa8Q/_SaqDkY_S6U.jpg) станет, да сюды воротается. Сами [неначётисты](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/9QCVnaIVniLK-bOKpHNOgIJ_PjYvuRsuY90t5A/dEMzIXFKhAM.jpg), так може, хоть этих [вышшуконим](https://sun9-14.userapi.com/czv0wBgdbXzs4n5vS_Spd5eCBsYO24-tyJ2f4g/S07MNFf-C94.jpg), — Фёкла [хамкнула](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/1R-kuTDtQdpqF8DLSlXMzw8vj9nVLd3EWjZq8A/1q4nRsvWrjo.jpg) во весь рот и глянула на Колю с Алёшкой. Малые спали на [полатях](https://sun9-31.userapi.com/ydxHhwkJPmCcC3Uk63a7x_O6deSTdq_42e14Kg/2eEGDE_wwGQ.jpg). Днём [адом дурят](https://sun9-70.userapi.com/EgrLviytgHJBWJj2G_9n7Pqw6fcTLbdoIlK52Q/Ql2GCJ_5A24.jpg) — голова [бардонится](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/BamZ6WHPDhE5JViE0_YxDscCLD-8vC0mmQi3Rg/MLIccxWKI1U.jpg) от их визгу, а пока спят — анхелы сущие. Всегда б так.

— Дарья, [полбы](https://sun9-44.userapi.com/82yVkNumd52gSh2YRUePfrnEDrZJFyRCluzReQ/szzLEMVnux0.jpg) малым навари. Тесто [наботай](https://sun9-54.userapi.com/3Umxsej1NDigIpDALy8ZWK2YbiGX4C3wkQ7jSg/F-bjv4cqTOU.jpg) на [вертушки](https://sun9-4.userapi.com/H9INdMnGC2JVYfg-z-BiUAoc_qt_CmWWGjQyUw/vva0WH1Y3o8.jpg)-те.

— Да уж наботала.

Нацепила Фёкла [чуньки](https://sun9-1.userapi.com/5oPkCREg8a_qNy1pTLfZq1SEmcP0iBMj08SbjQ/wD6ow5ZA0OM.jpg) на голу ногу, в [сени](https://sun9-70.userapi.com/5nw1SceiTHJ9ueorUclKbNLmPZdvEaDKxFrsUQ/DC-TXal7M80.jpg) вышла. Манька уж мычит, горло дерёт.

Три года [нетелью стояла](https://sun9-51.userapi.com/WpdvaiEUCBvhRe8FLa99F3d_6lkRTfS739gICQ/zxMHq4zUTSU.jpg) Манька — чого только Фёкла не делала, с бычком-от её обходила, и саму-ту её просила, и боженьку молила — всё не брюхатела корова. А тут на четвёртой нате — [отелилась.](https://sun9-61.userapi.com/zuaVA9f31OYCp3v_03v8m2VTdkE3cmxlMJ9xzw/mUOf6XtrAV0.jpg) Хорош боршец телячий вышел на [колядки](https://sun9-40.userapi.com/GZXiyiUBkPR3enOUcoOQMpHe5sFksNmAsY8LzQ/YXr5JAqdFbY.jpg). В [погребах](https://sun9-17.userapi.com/ocwyCDQ1wI5ypWtG9e7JfnLj7IYErrvZQsPE6g/YgM027mQAHY.jpg)-от во льду ешшо на зиму хватит.

— Вань-ка! — Фёкла побрякала бадейкой у клети.

Мовчок — крепко спал Ванюшка после [вечерок](https://sun9-68.userapi.com/zZx-7qyGpW7IjkaB91t-MUPc-pq3oQI39EUf2Q/njrli5kS_Sk.jpg). Ох, бедовый парень.

Фёкла ворота отпёрла да на [поветь](https://sun9-20.userapi.com/uhXb0xEZYQZSuwDn5F65XcOFAfc6DIIaUWYkag/1HIDSXGUotY.jpg) зашла — [тяпка нагая](https://sun9-2.userapi.com/Iuw-IizqcDh9Wi6yFb9qu-t4cuRN0U4jvZ1JoA/n3ysRWMKGn8.jpg), здоровая чуть в лицо не залезла. Вырос Ванюша — ножки-те [с долоньку](https://sun9-73.userapi.com/1zFm3mwmrSp7_wBDI6rVhWIvG2NK9D0sSrXLKA/cSjFLMlrOSQ.jpg) были, а топерь вона какой дубас. Прохладно в клети, хорошо — вот Ванька храпит и в ус не дует.

— А ну вставай! У суседей вон петухи сто лет в обед кикирикают.

Ванька глаз приоткрыл да [занявгал:](https://sun9-72.userapi.com/8cIcPOmGqR49vtJE0Nxy_N39lhvKlc_h_tR3qQ/a8isiOCY4Yc.jpg)

— Чого ж ты, Фёкла, [брешешь,](https://sun9-6.userapi.com/TtA6g2oY6FBcCKnhurnT2zvmjyN8t1mBaclq1w/4QXk7BjmOBw.jpg) — промямлил. — Это корова недоена, а не петухи…

— У-у, лешогон! До утра сраки мужицки мызгаешь, а с утра [кряклы-те разложил](https://sun9-30.userapi.com/JrzT5M6E9KIpIfsIzmQyA0kMY9AsLC5Z44r_CQ/aCeivWs_ijc.jpg) да [разлямался,](https://sun9-50.userapi.com/1WctgMGatdDEDyRPiAVooDAVvD9pv7MEOU56DA/bloL5hbGe08.jpg) аки барин!

— Мужицка-то срака [в подоле не принесёт…](https://sun9-27.userapi.com/CPczbk4N81r1I-KZMA8nIa7cG-a12q-SzJNVBA/CCYxnTv8M84.jpg)

Бес проклятый, а не парень. Фёкла [раздорилась,](https://sun9-34.userapi.com/77CbE29EX6A8rpF8PBEfCA_g6GWpG1rOMa3xLw/KmtKIeSq0Ss.jpg) да как [пазганула](https://sun9-57.userapi.com/O4j1RNKE5gFRv9thyY8xs7yiEV4XNameWPWixw/-FdfKHbzJts.jpg) Ваньку по ушам — тута и вскочил.

— Рассвенуло, Микола-от битый час тебя ждёт, а ты бока облёживашь!

Ванька [кожаники](https://sun9-44.userapi.com/riRwDr57kpX-re768GMA9igv47vJxXEg6nFEUA/nAjctdfmpP8.jpg) пыльные обул, да [загоношився](https://sun9-27.userapi.com/dXJK8UQ-lCJ1fU8qa2ZCFrCx8P56ryQiuZ2oFw/3DbHhNAQABQ.jpg) по клети. Кудри со сна мяты, [косоворотник](https://sun9-6.userapi.com/krMOiM9wlRFC0ft3fIyyu7gQ02ypfJvOmVRhxg/Hc_DyDk95SI.jpg) изорван — чого и делав-то на вечорках? Фёкла спрашивать не стала — по ушам получив, да вон какой хмурый став.

— Иди морду вымой. Дарья [заворотней](https://sun9-17.userapi.com/nzJjkhw2j6A8tH86GqI0-Hew_9bgcYHmahCj8g/9356_u9GcZg.jpg) с творожком положит, да я молока из-под Маньки [начиркаю.](https://sun9-8.userapi.com/Poem58OV5q35VKNrPTJshbXill65aBZSaDqtQg/Y5PNSVyREFE.jpg)

Ванюшка молоко свежое да тёплое любил страсть как. Фёкла знала — нальёшь в кувшинчик, да сахарку туда положишь — на край света уйдёт. Где он, край света, Фёкла не ведала. Ванька на [Каргополье](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/WeHpQj-tWPdiiUeLNl3MIzss3p0b_XfPL87_tQ/OliyMgZWkIQ.jpg) ездил с Молоканами — а дальше не надо.

[Молокан Терентий](https://sun9-74.userapi.com/40yo8mW5PQteBWJjQ0AhcyYQHjU-3Tto0XJjxg/Vi68JoFu4R0.jpg) Иваныч, как мамушка-та померла, коровку им отдал — робяток выкормить. Выкормили, большие уж стали [Колька с Алёшкой,](https://sun9-23.userapi.com/IwAsAYDDtItPk7oVzlrJWG8QGqD9d0K4UmbQmA/Mda3XHLjJ7w.jpg) а там и помер Терентий Иваныч — спьяну [забрився,](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/oozrdIX3ddJ904B6EXFDxR3sq4YEqTpVzttj_Q/8QuPZHlM590.jpg) а коровку-ту на тот свет не уташшишь. Сын у него хороший, Микола, такой [доброхот](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/ix4UC2ipa3IYzTDN6SimONDm92lVv6qbSHV96A/LSpOCBBUWUs.jpg) — обратно не затребовал. Роботяшший парень — Дарье бы мужика такого, да только Дарья всё глаза отводит, как скажешь-то ей. «Не люб он мне. [Бирюк.](https://sun9-23.userapi.com/AHNGXohgQdhkh8x7G_08gxP5Vu7EJZFYTZycGQ/LxB6T5QfFCQ.jpg) Чого пристала». Дура Дарья, чого не люб — лицом не медведь, удалой да крепкий, робит ей под стать. Фёкла бы сама вышла, если б в деуках не пересидела. Упустила пору! Какой тут взамуж — пятеро по лавкам, мамки нет, папка гуляшшой — тут не о себе думашь, а как бы всех накормить-одеть, да деньгу сберечь, да в праздной день порадовать…

— Дарья рубаху тебе [подрубила](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/BgdnYeWaHPnygtIaDr6oUlVU3w2qUfMrv091SQ/Hx_Kd8PnLyA.jpg), — Фёкла дала Ваньке старую батькину рубаху, что руками Дарьиными обшивалася. Дарья умелиця — всё у них могёт. Творожников, да молока кувшин, ленточкой накрепко запечатанный — усё в свёрток. Дорога до Каргополья дальняя, всё на солнцепёке — Ванька, пока Золотинку в телегу заправлял, испариною покрывся.

У Молоканов телега мелче, да и несподручно — Миколка-то один мужик в семье, всё с сестрами. Как поедет на Каргополье овчиной торговать, так телега ихняя ему нужна — да Ваньку с собой берёт. Фёкла Миколу шибко благодарила — денга-та лишней не бывает. На кой ему, Миколке, сдался такой раззява — бог его знает. Наверняка, чтоб девок приманивать — на Ваньку все глазели, где б ни явился, а Миколка, хоть и годный паренёк, а улыбаться да с деуками раззявать не любит. Права Дарья — чутка бирюк.

Но денгу Ванька домой нёс хорошую.

Что-то только гложило Фёклу. Всё никак она в толк не брала: с Ванькой сподручнее что ль? Таков [кокоря](https://sun9-47.userapi.com/68BGXkpl3wcQ9lkB-1DaN-G-QM2NFjGLfiqEcA/Dx_qOdaI5qo.jpg) — пока байки травит, всю пряжу-ту из-под носа уведут. Фёкла как задастся, скажет — а Ванька рукой махнёт, глаза-те отведёт.

Было ведь раз: Фёкла в окно выглянула, чтоб домой Ванюшку [закликать,](https://sun9-12.userapi.com/JRsIeeMcIMHBd-Z2noqjVJ71SlX7Y5hwh5AOYw/4KQIzIRHQ5g.jpg) да так и обомлела. На [завалинке](https://sun9-37.userapi.com/bxacn8niXIa0bs6VA3AlLPQHVrXk0gbWJl-vVQ/O2rfQur-eWE.jpg) Микола с Ванюшкой сидели, а Ванька-от Миколе по срамным местам руки пихает, да шибко близко сидит. Фёкла тогда испужалась, окно захлопнула да на суседей глянула. Срам-то какой, а если увидит кто?

Посидела Фёкла, пошептала на образа в углу. Да нешто [навиделось](https://sun9-54.userapi.com/21f3CCwIUZgzyXmWB76EPU2fPJ2kuaQM7UZOyw/wcz3cFnVBRw.jpg) ей?

Да навиделось; тьма такая, хоть глаз выколи — только луна из-за облаков чутка светила. Чого не привидится-то с ночи, Господи благослови, да ещё днём по хозяйству [навоздыряешься](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/G1gIN-EmlE_I0v94YyW5rzGFlQrRt0oJk8r6XA/Dw6a5z5qWWc.jpg) — ум за разум заходит. Ванюшка-то дурной, ужо не поменяшь его — так хорошого-то парня за собой бы не увёл, во грех-от. Дарье б жених не пропал — Фёкла к колядкам к тётке ихней на поклон идти хотела, [да помоги во сватовстве просить…](https://sun9-22.userapi.com/_2wFt_tFI1qhyWtYIXMd4sBAoe6Te47E3i3k-A/2yR2YuOCqgQ.jpg)

— Ленту Дарье купи покрасивше. Не пей. И на реке не купайся! До Купалы невзя, русалки унесут. Слышь?

— Да мы ж с Миколой домой сразу, с товаром-то как поедем, — Ванька [на козелках](https://sun9-32.userapi.com/07-EgvuAxu1meq8NzvEbAqqJ47QGrJSFPDtreA/Iz2PVOnGbp4.jpg) сидит да лыбится, аки самовар начищенный. Кудри золоты, глаза чисты — баской парень, шибко баской. Иногда лежит Фёкла ночью, думу думат — страх берёт. Как бы за [баскоту](https://sun9-14.userapi.com/tNc6HVRQHLltgHUL0RPn-dHVAKtYG2Zua3QqQA/Crpe7TAZxkE.jpg) свою не поплатився Ванюшка…

— Ну, поежжайти с Богом.

Перекрестила Фёкла телегу скрипучую, да проводила [до осеки](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/TOg3jhXkLttWxUndLDSFJCgx0l4e2P3I9821xA/wz6JBJ7xOFc.jpg). Выехал Ванька на козлах — запёрла Фёкла за ним ворота.

Шостнадцать-то исполнится — надо жонить шалопута. Дальше некуды тянуть. Остепенится, детишек нарожается — может, выйдет чаво.

Ведь не злой Ванюшка парень. Хорошой, когда не ленится.

***  
  


Дорожка пыльная, дорожка дальняя — а Ваня к милому едет да радуется. Не спавши, не жрамши — а всё равно душенька поёт. Встречу с [ладушком](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/eFYGdbZmL1F5oReL5CntAHPmAGPDZ_8qAYhzuA/_Gchx0iw_Ug.jpg) своим предвкушает. Вот знакомый поворот — там и дом на отшибе. Кособокой, старенькой — брёвна с одной стороны торчат. Батька-то у Молоканов по пьянке крышу спалил в том году, да и сам потом помер.

А собаке — собачья смерть. Микола так и [баял.](https://sun9-21.userapi.com/WOw37qcRTWcj1asikrIF4upOhdKBSYW5kUujpw/8XgyKEiyKk4.jpg)

Марья — сестра его — на земле валялась рядком с [голосильщицей,](https://sun9-74.userapi.com/sr_8bUe9Z1c4E8SPtlXp61HBCvMIY1EpBAeaCQ/hD3frcwqQSo.jpg) а он [зубоскалив](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/jB9uyGROpciiSKn-5UQaj6vujC8bEc-vkUF30w/-e19OUH_0QU.jpg). Никто ведь не знал, что Марья батьку-от порезала ихнего. А было за что — руки совал куда не просют, да ещё и [на сеновал водил](https://sun9-40.userapi.com/BiRaTmpCIvgirHsrZwsnvR-HX7GDAmCygh9iFw/GPjmOzJ9ZJk.jpg). Деуок-то много было — взамуж отдал кое-как. Все батьком были [порчены](https://sun9-68.userapi.com/s9cqkXwIHJrWQJ2u1uuONwNBFU8C-KWokgbX6g/WmJSZtnNvjs.jpg). Одни оне с Миколой остались.

[Балясила](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/60RwwC9lZnMD4meEUH9IhBxqVYylySvVCBmW4Q/q9iU1BFS5ao.jpg) Марья меж подругами, а те и на вечорках сказывали: не хотелось ей взамуж-то. Вон, старшая у них в реку бросилась. Синюю потом нашли, в пятнах. [Мужнина родня говорила: сама она бесновалась, о стены билась.](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/ktExHF0JUQ6pjgtZfL92exSA-NwI3tSXxFVuog/hZtIDsvAGr0.jpg)

Крышу палену соломой [сызнова](https://sun9-7.userapi.com/fwO3EipNUjovLWwR9cfBiJFMpyfcDyoMLWkSuQ/-BXauIZ6xP0.jpg) покрыли — Ваня сам клич бросил, да наутро тут же собрались мужиками, [просмолили](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/gPS4iPMyd2bK6IdSYx0aIfE7UtQ6QI9QT6ZnPg/9pxoYJl2gMc.jpg) да сруб подладили, где неладно. Марья [медовуху](https://sun9-60.userapi.com/ejzMNsOpxXx_TTPw14IU3JFJyPwIVghTldIMdw/_0eqYaFJaOk.jpg) тогда поставила на стол, а Миколушка, как разошлись, всю ночь на сеновале благодарил. Ласковый у него Миколушка — но только ночами. А вот днём абы как привечает — всё [бутусится,](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/vTOwynQYXgVho3wu1fk4R4ESjxbU0K8h82PBXw/HufL3NTxAvY.jpg) аки малая [задавуля.](https://sun9-66.userapi.com/A-SIUPdyiGW3IE07LexM32zAuA_VneX15SAA6Q/ABZISPpnOt8.jpg)

— Где тя носит? [Лешой, что ль, запетав,](https://sun9-59.userapi.com/3A9qTjiAsPlY03-CWuOe2xR_mOWtZr3jBveSnQ/86wR1HGDwhM.jpg) — Миколушка [урлится,](https://sun9-68.userapi.com/OSTeed5fAuWFh8cyEILrzHrvnozSz-v913nVig/DEGDAk_Z58A.jpg) и смешно Ванюшке. [Окомёлочек](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/l_WzrAKOWLd6lm_9kyHKSH325Rx7pfj1aUVqKw/el5_e9Cv0fo.jpg) таков — плотненькой, беленькой, весь словно из мучки слеплен — только [выюшка](https://sun9-37.userapi.com/8iH3M-aDZHa0u8ZxlizYycI3hh_PgYyqwX77Ww/UMkffTaiExc.jpg) красная. Ваня выюшку цаловал — так тама до сих пор ссадинки остались. Шибко нравится Миколушке, когда под ухом его цалуют, да и тут же под сракою ласкают. В прошлой сенокос волком рычал — так уж громко-то, что мужики пошли глянуть. Хорошо, Ваня заметил, да во [стоженке](https://sun9-63.userapi.com/_wArDeH1Y1FE35WtYZnaGwET-rziveizi7uWdQ/51qvqQicMR8.jpg) милого спрятал, а сам спящим притворився — так мужики и подумали, что пьяной, мимо прошли.

Натаскал Микола пряжи целу телегу. Овечки голые с загона блеяли; большое у них стадо, и пряжи-той с горкой. Марья сестёр звала да за неделю управлялась, тогда и Фёкла ему на уши садилась: вот, глянь, как люди-то робят: день и ночь у прялки, так то деука, а тебе-то не стыдно?

Фёкла — [большуха](https://sun9-15.userapi.com/K-rO_S8KBPlxq6ODOlXffmoUGuR716Y3NkuRlQ/QC97BkCekB4.jpg) у них. Всё у образов-тех кланяется, и радеет за них, и плачет — тут хошь не хошь, слушаться будешь. Филька-брат с самогонкой связался, так она его и в клети запирала, и по бабкам водила — всё без толку. Ванька её уж старався не подвести — да как тут удержаться, когда Миколушка такой у него толстогубик. Так бы и цаловал до рассвету! Тут по деревне-то вместе рядышком с гармонью пойдёшь, так он под самогон баско пляшет, коленами вывёртыват да попцами дрыгат — так любо смотреть, что иной раз [за околицу](https://sun9-73.userapi.com/pMVHKnvRRiO8PFDhQlw2zbGiuqP1aaUSqnWJoQ/A1moYOqnyjo.jpg) зайдёшь, да в кусты его завалишь… Хорошо!

— А сколь там ешшо? — Ваня с козел спрыгнул и заглянул под телегу, потрогал — не провалилась ли. А ещё Миколка запрыгнет — совсем тяжко будет; Миколка-от у него крепенькой сокол.

— Да вязка, — Марья с порога последнюю брату отдала. Сели они в телегу, да тронулись — Миколушка на козелках, а Ваня травинку в зубы сунул да на пряжу лёг. Ветерок Миколе рубаху веет, а сам он вожжами правит, важно сидит. Косоворотка-та нарядна, красная да [с кушачком браным](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/kwBV3CVQWHH4EVeT2Uok_S4i8pORBtYHZuNqRw/xy9aEvPqxgM.jpg) — любив Миколка в город нарядиться, как на праздник ехав.

Хорош Микола. Только любовь у них бестолковая.

Вот опять на Каргополье торговать поехали, рубль себе да деукам зарабатывать на житьё. Пряжа Молоканова с телеги расходилась, как на Масленку блины с лопаты. Ужо и Купала скоро — [Фёкла напечёт,](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/nMOCqpQ4ONSKzmEp1tSCp9kHCOk0TnjYdJYVXg/wz1ZIr7qPaM.jpg) будет под пляски самое говение.

А Миколушку Ваня [сочнем](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/kJ0YDCj8vCM6oC34OiLccl2xkf_5-HcI7XFlgg/_jtuNN9R9g8.jpg) накормит. Как в позатом году взялись друг друга [потчевать,](https://sun9-76.userapi.com/7f9JO6owz-7x1QRg92SfbxH37ndyZxU1592vgg/uh3-TynknlQ.jpg) так до сих пор не наелись.

А уж пора бы. Миколке-от двадцатой год пошёл — сестру последнюю взамуж отдаст, да сам [обсемеится](https://sun9-24.userapi.com/dYy452M_u_fvmHOroSR_lqKCehopKlkh_EZDKg/vJWX-K6eFT4.jpg). Детишки у него таки же крепеньки по деревне забегают — то Ванюшка во сне видел. Видел да плакал.

— Поздно выехали-то. Всё ты, шалопут, вовремя приехать не можь, — Микола всё [уркал](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/IzOnR-NABg20s5JBPTndx6Q67SUVrmisIRFRGA/I6AwR7Vbb8s.jpg) да уркал, [вихорчик вороной](https://sun9-65.userapi.com/ZvqDkMJ9G15lVO-VYnjWamaPIVKlxRxXgkfPog/vYJbrUPOMIQ.jpg) набок скидывав.

— Чого ты [хухнашь](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/KkuozrDyX_I-rwe0hl4Xg8IdMaOZ0n_EebyhLw/ZXSdnt-4hMo.jpg) на меня? Проспав, говорю ж.

— Да я уж и не знаю, как ты проспав. На [Лекшозерье](https://sun9-1.userapi.com/q4CE5ohEiI0cNMZkqLRCZCuWbJ5LeefBWOavzQ/wlpJzDqZtTY.jpg) шлявся да песни с деуками горланив. А потом, чай, и подцапил дуру, вот и «проспав».

— Ну-у, пошёл молоть, — [здохнул Ваня со всех плеч](https://sun9-59.userapi.com/aAYZQEl7Gtkp7ssAtKXDanGX_W9aturzX2cFmw/Ym_bG5seqXI.jpg) да рукой махнув. Огорчение ко глазу подступило. Всё наговаривал на няго Миколка почём зря.

Так Ваня отвернувся для виду, а сам ухи-те навострив: сейчас Миколка увидит, что он забидевся, да сам заговорит.

— Чого, не так, что ли? А?

Проехали они мосток, а Ваня [как рыба в пироге](https://sun9-7.userapi.com/Jrqfj6OSJpfE0sBPmdi3AWclCuj8JY-ZcQhGqg/d064eNl0Ytc.jpg) мовчок — Миколку дразнит. А нечаво тут выкобениваться.

Миколка долго [не выдюжит](https://sun9-69.userapi.com/iWhm7lpNrZpSApLwTJoEu2e2D_H6IW108qBIPw/CIl8atG-V8o.jpg). Знает его Ванюша, хорошо знает. Вот Золотинку осадив, с козелок-тех спрыгнув быстренько, аки шаньга со сковороды. У травы встав, руки в бок, да под мосток кивает:

— Чо рассевся, Гарнов? Пошли на речку.

Ваня не сдержався — залыбив широко-широко.

— Русалки-те утащут, Миколушка.

— А ты к русалкам-тем не лезь, дулбан. Кто ж тя [булькатиться](https://sun9-9.userapi.com/4dQEeUzVQC0g5XmmEgEf6jaRsE-OzLZaUfieFQ/UN-BLDF3JAw.jpg) просит.

Ваня с телеги [спазганув](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/BmXukW1F2sWpGpCZYRaFsL6oEpDHbKmjmq0XYQ/E0INKvwae04.jpg), да поволочився за ним, словно примазанный. Так бы сто лет шёл, [на холку](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/YSOJgl8wqaYPBeVi4CRnWhRglB_LbA-Wo0BmRw/Bu5hYvDL9lc.jpg) смотрев — но у Миколки для него что [побаще](https://sun1-22.userapi.com/VHnIPjtFcLM9BoldSYjv_83PL29-Cg8bJIHhAw/74u6d3NiA5o.jpg) есть. Спустилися оне под мосточек; тут Миколка развернувся, за голову его схватил да губами припал. Ох, и сладки у Миколушки целовки.

— Знашь ведь, что только тебя люблю, а невесть чо брешешь, — пролепетал Ванюшка. Едва [распыхался](https://sun1-25.userapi.com/HyHfjIm-uDOIzck1g-TUCQk1rTTaokqK8rWQiQ/A7Q4Btj8kI4.jpg) после губ-тех сахарных — ну разве девка так поцалует? Ни в жисть. Миколка губы-те лижет, глубоко да любо — так, что сердце шибко радуется.

А теперича Ваню слушает — и не верит. Ноздри раздувает. Как сказал Ваня: _«Оженит Фёкла на Купалу, Миколушка»_ — так [непорато](https://sun1-29.userapi.com/ppudN83b_sUAn2VcrevoX8Chh7m5g_iCKPFzVQ/PkHfPfvOUEw.jpg) и хочет его Микола. Всё губы дует, [бутусится.](https://sun1-28.userapi.com/AQChk55UXHBd_2KgBMrUg-_K7dfUHrkhrmtUjw/2e5V9tyNU4g.jpg)

— Врёшь, Гарнов. Видали тебя.

— Кто видал?

— Старовойт.

Андрий Старовойт — сколько от него тяготы! Старостов сын, глаз на Марью положил — а Марья ему от ворот поворот, да сама-та [носу из дома не кажет,](https://sun1-98.userapi.com/EB-gVZrGqUEqj7cAGjrmo3_D6M9bBFZmZcr4Jg/UG5_S4yymmg.jpg) только с братом да с Ванюшкой [оногды](https://sun1-88.userapi.com/SVyqkE7T2hLCDefma2troXbo3mGHV2kAnVBXAQ/gvOcJzaqEaM.jpg) пройдётся. Вот и [хвостит](https://sun1-91.userapi.com/PrUmgpl7i2Y7ndJRN3HWTJSFt6gBkfHNfs9_XQ/AqwyeRIHvws.jpg) Старовойт хуже бабы базарной: мол, спуталось несуражно Гарново племя с Молоканами — Ванька сначала Марью обахмурил, да ещё Федору, да Параскевью — а потом сызнова к Марье вернувся. То всё Ване Дарья сказывала — от подружек вызнала, чого Ваня и сам про себя не знав.

Да вот ешшо: на вечорках глядит косо. Зацепить да [расхлестаться](https://sun1-17.userapi.com/z__qN7G6G82OO6i-MRebTo9vAYTAbssyyUSAuA/KhL-m_QezaY.jpg) норовит — так и пышет от няго злобой, а Ване страшно — всё ж важной человек. Миколку-то раз едва застановил.

— Да нешто ты ему веришь, а не мне? — Ваня Миколку в руки белые цалует, в выюшку красную, на солнце разжарену. — Я и по пьянке-той всё о тебе думаю, [дролечка…](https://sun1-99.userapi.com/tFz4_PyyIRsfvqwWrOKc0rGgj9i526q5nUduWw/qPX93d8kSUA.jpg)

Миколка замлев, на травку [хлобыскнувся](https://sun1-95.userapi.com/HchHhHlEqrUm8X6NTpXZ14biGRPYjiyTFAWWXw/-ICAhU-sKDA.jpg) да Ваню утянув. За [кушачок](https://sun9-3.userapi.com/6COPxpTm3er_vvgNj0oo19IU4xqL2WRToDnVOQ/HqGy7u55P7Y.jpg) ему рукой шершавой лезет, щупит, в зенки не глядит — прикрыв зенки-те [влюбе.](https://sun9-62.userapi.com/L77Imn0zdIdzO7kcVNW64v83pv14ahI1Z8O0UQ/5tOQ3Ap6RtA.jpg)  
А Ване страсть нетерпится. Он Миколку сам под шароварами заласкав, да вот только Миколка вдруг как взбрыкнет, да как воуком зарычит:

— Куды лезешь, раскурье! Не помывся я.

— Миколушка…

— Не помывся, говорю ж тебе! — и ноздрями-то пуще пыхает, затывком о песочек речной колотится. Ваня всё видит. Нешто не ведал, что под мосточком застанемся — как не помывся-то. Тут другое.

— Сам врёшь зачем, Микола? Всё [ерестишься,](https://sun1-28.userapi.com/AQChk55UXHBd_2KgBMrUg-_K7dfUHrkhrmtUjw/2e5V9tyNU4g.jpg) что жониться скоро стану?

Миколка замер, зенками сверкнул — как ножом проехався.

— [Да околи ты к лешому, Гарнов](https://sun9-33.userapi.com/0pBXKQ4J0c6uoIRhT_9tyNwjew4xZ0_J_OS5Dw/lUxVeb470Ow.jpg).

Шаровары с себя скинул в один присест, лапотки да [онучи заваланданы](https://sun9-27.userapi.com/CQYhAq8PivFMHqwfEMp9VBNu8C_l0rK5PN0V3g/fX17Xgo8fJE.jpg) в кусты слетели. Всё, какие тут ужо ласки — слюнкой себе сраку мочит. Попки у Миколки волосаты, будто не в Лысых Попках уродився — и Ваня как подумав, так сам чуть не [заграял горестно.](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/9x_NExiWk_jdrhEIGIKrDnRpoUwfjujkNoYKeQ/td80jq7IwsQ.jpg)

— Каков ты, Гарнов, [неваровый,](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/mrIvL49wtGCmMYTjKzgErAap3qbA1GvZGzhylw/XC5jYL3hMlU.jpg) [дрына](https://sun9-26.userapi.com/QVYaJG9IeSKHXcy2Cqlp1JjyClmRxKb7YkTSBg/Mph93jjegpA.jpg) на тебя нет. Давай уже пихайся.

Ваня под ноженьки подхватил — а на Миколушку смотреть никак нельзя. Таков у него ладушко — как-то он выдюжит? На край света-от не сфинтишь, а здеся за жонами тоска сердешная [истосует.](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/3bzQy5aAPnp2-CodNtFP5SdblgImQ3SHntk--Q/SlEr5oQmRqA.jpg)

— Оженит Фёкла, а и от жоны к тебе сбегу, соколик мой, — Ваня шепчет на ухо, ласкает милого, а тот ласков совсем стал — за спину уцепився, щекой к голове Ваниной прижався, да за речкою вторит — нутрецом журчит, словно гулечка.

— Ванюшка, батюшка, [понахрапче](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/GrMAK04uT87kHUsCK3rd5AshZUSufeljD8M03Q/AC0iw8puaSg.jpg) навалися…

Ванюшка одурел, да как навалився — так Миколка и вылився, рубаху Ване запазгав. Фёкла [раскастит,](https://sun9-39.userapi.com/gYwxqosFkfsu34jALovAYQBWpHjeine8660tcw/kKq9amCLWYU.jpg) безряхой назовёт — да и ладно. Вон он какой мокрый, щёку жарит — ох и горячий Миколушка у него, совнышко летнее. Ванюшка сам в совнышко завернувся да вылюбився — любо-хорошо стало. Только мошки жопу покусали.

А когда наругался Ваня на мошку-ту, так и заметив. Губы у Миколы мягки, толсты да… от слёз мокрёхоньки.

Что в городе, что обратно ехали — такжо ни словом не обмолвились. Денгу отрядил Ване Микола — и всё; ни целовок, ни поглядок ласковых.

Пригорюнился Ваня. А потом плюнул да потопал на вечорки — любовь свою несчастную водкой заливать.


	2. Иван да Марья

_Уж как ночь коротка, как целебна роса на Купалу; собирался народ, заводил хоровод на Купалу._  
_Хоровод посолонь, разгорался огонь на Купалу; распускался цветок, озарялся восток на Купалу._

Хороши закаты бывали в Лысых Попках. Особливо летом. Крышу-ту у дровника напечёт — любо на ней отдыхать. Пятки с жопою прижмёшь, так знатно загреит: [разболочишься](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/5jw0vLwjKia2fWu3lg025jTXxK_ScrrFkCoCnQ/EBHJZR8lsW0.jpg), [кряклы расхлебенишь](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/1fr2DzewlJWwkFsgZGBX3CESnKzViPNkOZ9ddA/tSwfmvaEGwo.jpg) и ляжишь, как царь. Мушки вокруг разморены летают, от жары обленятся, [жигалки](https://sun9-8.userapi.com/bjgUt-Hmxogq-Zh88kTSBVKQPCMSoqMPguskdw/ars23GVzkHE.jpg) все свои порастеряют — так и [не наедят](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/G6tgjEx22onqZybvGvHDFsWv_rHhC8Ea2ppoJA/XLrwe8MBdv0.jpg) нисколько. А [оногды](https://sun9-71.userapi.com/gskgRMeNbXVwBPvHUHvBU6orAG0Wq1AvIXtpcw/31JOkXyISDY.jpg) и ветерочек потянет, прохладой понежит. Гарнов сбоку ухо грызёт, а Микола от няго пяхается — ну то для виду, чтоб шибко не наглел. Но то недолго: Гарнов-от у няго, аки козёл без привязи — как рога-те отпустишь, так понесёцца. Живот [почеломкает,](https://sun9-2.userapi.com/WJxB6sQgYaoFJM-3UrVzgbjmPhfzcYS2mk6lmg/-zoki-rycgM.jpg) а тама и дальше по сраму-от [зоблит,](https://sun9-40.userapi.com/gJdeRHvP1c1Pqzh9nYUglEA-wcm4sgU9PGIUmw/wrRlInq8aPo.jpg) языком обдрочит. Щекотится, а приятно всё равно. А потом ещё чё хорошее на ушко шепнёт, так Миколу и разжигнёт, словно маслишко на сковородке, да в губы цаловаться сам полезет. Небушко раскинется — ясное, как личико ребячье. Всё им небушко расскажет, что будет.

А теперича закаты-те опротивели. Один Микола на сарайке [вростяг](https://sun9-31.userapi.com/qjv1i72anIp-IRJ33sr2UrCEWxRZ1P8MAbafpQ/ftj4aw2kNQg.jpg) лежит — самогонка деда Порфирия ему напарница. А над ним всё тучами заболочено. Гарнов с деуками на вечорках [шишлится,](https://sun9-59.userapi.com/W_TidH79ZOlLuKr1pRdXWXA6kk-uqO4DnofWCw/F82754issOE.jpg) песни [во всё хайлишко](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/1caExgbx3OB7XwVixBEMJ8r1wCiTKkd5WZg79g/TI-2cfyrBBg.jpg) горланит. Микола на улицу выскочит, а тот на няго как на больную собаку зенки [вырачит](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/xnWY3Zxhd0W1bouDYlPeixJ-DZ-lp-GAou5zFg/-Q-5I1dJQYs.jpg). Как Фёкла-та [обратать](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/zdyi967ZshbJ0iGzIah0EMp6V5VwpJeZKplxCg/eChE63_KIYE.jpg) ряшила, так и в избу к ним с Марьей дорогу забыв. Коли на базар едут, только тогда и [сгадаются.](https://sun9-71.userapi.com/NVJWaJhBCfrYtrDzAmDl0KqlwscWgF8m_66FqA/zxOEYlxMorQ.jpg)

Жоних, мать твою за ногу. Ноги — спички, рот корытом, [рябой](https://sun9-30.userapi.com/pJ6Xg1g8Xx1HTnn8mkuuy3K2O74eOZ2ERrmMgQ/5zfpDO3LNEs.jpg) как телушка — какой из тя жоних? [Княеню](https://sun9-17.userapi.com/_3y2EVZOYWMhKTimIRnvbE7wcKVW2kXr1dD_8Q/ZtxndzCFGdU.jpg) те на вывод повядут, так та [со смеху и платьицо отдаст](https://sun9-2.userapi.com/_61Sll0wk1vvzO_r_oRydnHb1y6SPpM6fLkoaw/7Mxtt9SUyyE.jpg) — в рубахе-той [подвенечной](https://sun9-58.userapi.com/KNJuSdjCXFBpyWQXI3s0tjHr_o40N3JRRXs1pA/d4OtkM0EkOc.jpg) потонешь…

[Хмякает Микола во всю рожу,](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/wrGVSqO-IlSmiPpTixMAy2qld5iLw2U7VxBIbQ/nE0nmOYe7GM.jpg) а из зенок течёт. Прижало его сильно к сарайке-той. [Северяк](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/crdfEGVqmohmKdpyMbGhmqvYNvVIW0dZS1yZcQ/BlQcLaaHa2E.jpg) задул, а ему и нипочём — встать уж не можется. Как ему Ванюшка руки-те грел зимою — сыры [шубенки](https://sun9-51.userapi.com/0QR9WvtkuXuEG5-yjufilYta47Uo2HhjVa2_Qg/bK5j0wipS-c.jpg) стащит, на пальцы [пофурит](https://sun9-3.userapi.com/b_dRQG8w92gevFWhqMX2UE7YE5UzdD7SZVS7Iw/_L4Uxz42IOQ.jpg), потрёт да поцалует — и счастливый [зубы моет](https://sun9-61.userapi.com/QF7QLs3m4OJyeM5UAhjuUvg5fYY4AV8kRNnTTg/5zzbog5Kh-E.jpg), словно ребятёночек малой, словно ему погрели. Микола глядит на лыбу-ту, а душа цветёт — шибко баской Гарнов, когда залыбится. А нынче лыба его рваниной в сердце сталась.

Микола [самопалку](https://sun9-44.userapi.com/g2AFqpKImpQLOml-FxOIE9E1-PYOhmuQfHrY6A/3GJxAvO24Zg.jpg) рукою хвать, да ко рту [сызнова.](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/2IjTsDSBlRAZsCLVrTQLmpvpSkjMVBeRH8GVQQ/bXxGOLwQU8I.jpg) Уж мимо рта льётся. Жизнь-та всё [угнестит](https://sun9-17.userapi.com/aLVZW-aWUdnrJLdwac2CVeQYQWFwwlMjyDmjjw/j-GRox68kHg.jpg) — да только Ванька-дурень колом в брюхе станется. Всю жисть кровить будет.

Хлещет Микола водку, да хлещет из зенок у няго ещё пуще; сволота ты, Гарнов. И на что Марье душу открыл, и на что батьку с нею завалили, крышу сожгли — всё зря. Думал, счастьюшко свитило — а этот опехтюй жониться удумал.

Всё равно уж [жита](https://sun9-2.userapi.com/JWAQqAtlkRx_k_vJJQDZVm1Hfdkv1IkaNglVAg/4u5HDo5RnLQ.jpg) никакого. Ванька оногды ласкав, в сраку пальчами пихався да дразнився: [не выдюжишь,](https://sun9-40.userapi.com/g2yckXdZZJCNRI6ISogmjAWR5ZKUCIYXqLruHQ/lG8ruwzAP_I.jpg) Миколушка.

И прав был.

Вот видится, как Ванюша его на прошлу-ту Купалу соченьком кормит. В руку взяв да говорит: «не отымешь». Полез Микола отымать, да навернувся, а Ванюшка-от его и подхватил — в [дуброву](https://sun9-57.userapi.com/bPeVD7PA1QmHp4w0SCj8G94UC4dmlwReuaLUIg/VrAgYH75Jw8.jpg) унёс. Деуки [хахали](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/z39GBvcO8GnnH4p1bziGgTUwNw4u8gHb_r-4ww/3g_CVteBtNo.jpg) — думали, шуткает. Дуры и не ведали, как в дуброве-той Ванюшка впервой его приласкав. Получил по самое не балуй. Щекой рябой да краснючей светив, лыбився.

Горька самопалка, как думки Миколкины горька. Батька давно [обратать](https://sun9-57.userapi.com/nWNhhwLIsiqIcCZcaHxQ8uiF3f60aPiIjDou3A/G17NenVRNYo.jpg) хотел, а Микола не давався. Всё о Ванюшке [радел](https://sun9-23.userapi.com/PQWaP9iOosaQEQWPYB8EWx0JclPLypTH_awaiA/ffFqIgBwkAo.jpg) — как-от он будет без няго. Стыдно, что с парнем спутався — а и сделать с собою ничаго не мог, так уж сердцем к нему припечатало. Ночи воскресные ждал так, что душу жгло — когда Ваня с вечорок в избе у них останется. Да мосточек, коли в город ехать, не объедешь…

Снився Миколке тот мосточек часто. То Ванюшка [павушкой](https://sun9-25.userapi.com/e2dmwu6s9x8BUW0W_xHv8KmsK6wz0-KKLh-ITA/xDV-3W5FGU4.jpg) плывёт, Миколу с собою заберёт. То кнезем обернётся, [на дощанке](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/bi0R_C-E3cau5mZwNXb5gBwTSTCpdojNLUSMZA/6nTlbGZKEXg.jpg) станет да Миколу в шубу барскую [выбасит](https://sun9-73.userapi.com/DjXgDpQyGYMhLOqfz6n7TF94h01hpuSzm0aJSg/NWHfSMtnxhU.jpg). То царь-рыбой прыгнет, хвостиком махнёт, да плавником приластит.

А нынче Миколка в своих снах сидит один на мосточке. [Дошш](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/iOLlDxixrENuAWXCqG270-xzSMF12K87ZVQUiA/elHGKFb4l_Q.jpg) поганой трусит, а он всё глядит на речку-ту — никого тама нет.

Никто не придёт. Марья [в другозьбу](https://sun9-45.userapi.com/0auBEYSSqQtTbgQ7PuyP6Vnahs6zFtZAw_gAcQ/ZLREAPYzbG8.jpg) к бабе Прасковье холстины ткать ушла. Гарнов не пойми где шляется. Девку себе ишшет, поди — Фёклины, видать, [не глянулись.](https://sun9-14.userapi.com/_iydDAVUbAP2tdjPdP5Nl0XXRzhI7jMkKvKlNw/vibKTtGo9aQ.jpg) Ну и пожалуйста, государь, попутного ветра те в сраку. А Миколке хоть уж и так [истосовался](https://sun9-76.userapi.com/ba0Mm0sooWE1VVT6j-hs_gOFlUZbS3L67xgIEw/Cjzy_Ay614A.jpg) —[ хоть режь, кровь не канет.](https://sun9-27.userapi.com/QKKch48aZg-ToOO3l2LuBIRLLErHmw6Z_zSkZA/TYIspQMRipY.jpg)

— А гуляй!

Опрокидалась водка, с дровника сбрякнулась да расколотилася. Теперь уж всё равно — и Миколка туда же [торнувся](https://sun9-9.userapi.com/b9mNL-o-mLJ2LTpZZji2nxIk9BBqpwI2XYAddg/Fy8RwfjNNCo.jpg), да жисть свою говёную [выкастил](https://sun9-65.userapi.com/wt93HXI-Ycnk4BF-2ezsTLGCDQyJgyxUS-Z3hQ/hgcCvYi0EqY.jpg) благим матом. Это ж надо прям на сраку, Ванькой распердоленную, тряпнуться. Так везде о себе напомнит.

А у дровника-от на крюке [ондрецы](https://sun9-14.userapi.com/IuYv8ySotT2GGzUk_xM5KrSRWmLi2WIok-iqEw/7zf-eZLDVhE.jpg) висели, которыми снопы на прошлой год вязали. Крепкие — ими бы[ брёвна на костёр купальский подлаживать.](https://sun1-29.userapi.com/nN4j514ni8tro7Xs2tu5lKRtVRvasTWygdQ9aA/DM1ZsQoFw9k.jpg) Только вот хрен те, Гарнов, а не Купала. «[Фёкла как деуку-ту ко мне подведёт у костра,](https://sun1-24.userapi.com/dplwtBullRJonSeCD6Li1sVMoE5sxmZ_al8owA/OdhN6-U5WzA.jpg) так [пазгану](https://sun1-96.userapi.com/kOVSSY4IdNVpt1xOGbbdtzOE6ChC8yk8EkGAdA/ECL_eaKPpjA.jpg) с нею, а ты не гляди, Миколушка». И не станет Миколка глядеть. Ужо всё лучше насовсем глаза закрыть, чем на тебя смотреть с деукою.

Поднявся Миколка [с холки](https://sun1-26.userapi.com/9zqvHM1PMAWFo9z4L267PX2Rcjyg8QaP710pkw/XKr1Qm10ZtQ.jpg)-той, да едва на ногах удержався — самопалка гадная в головушку приударила. За крюк схватился — крепкой, не болтается. [Уз-от выдюжит](https://sun1-15.userapi.com/0vxXbeOjEtaytRTVo2GzR7gf1jqGjBSQfbKWqA/5Bw754cu35c.jpg)?

Связал Миколка петлю, да накинув на себя. Шовнуло его шибко — так и сел на сраку, а [выюшку](https://sun1-91.userapi.com/FMNWWsuY-4xBjiuXlHygms3iCJ4vZVCC1O1PRw/k7X9fAJ1d6c.jpg) тута же и затянуло. Там, где Гарнов целовав под мосточком, [ондрецом](https://sun1-24.userapi.com/7pWn0UZTDdeImseR0n0wwGs67MA4Ef83mJlSrg/wk-qJ5flwJ0.jpg) затёрло, словно змейка покусала. Воздуху-от нет, хочется — а не можется, и встать уж сил нет. Ваньку сызнова вспомнил — да и пропади оно пропадом. Душа истлела до коры; из глаз течёт непрошено, капает да по щекам холодеющим жжёт.

Не поминай лихом, Марья.

***

  
Свечерело. Совнышко поздно закаталося. Ваня на ступеньки [дошлые](https://sun1-93.userapi.com/z-vBCyzRP2hglD_wDJqoYv4_VpirogjaPCLS9w/Wct5SwwAY3M.jpg) присев, да табаку закурив.

Думы тяжкие одолели — Миколушка больно злой был, душу-ту изранил. Нешто не разумеет, что [жита](https://sun1-16.userapi.com/6GYHt2zUmoHl-Q9khyGgLjOuFiGX2xkMJBtlpA/Cs6THkIVJ2s.jpg) им вместях не видеть. И пошто он сам не деука — Ваня всё б на этом свете отдал, лишь бы деукой стать да за Миколу пойти.

Женой бы верной был, днём бы [мясников](https://sun1-85.userapi.com/TqZQTB4Lafo3QuhMkRB5WcS3CsrhOkFE5b3tJA/EjtqYL1aHQ0.jpg) пышныв пёк — Миколушка шибко мясники-те любит, да по хозяйству управлялся, а ночами бы милого ласкал. В юбке, кстати, удобно. Ваня пробовал — у Дарьи юбку спёр, да Миколке на сеновале показывал. Удобно, писька на воздухе, и мошка жопу не покусает — можно прямо в юбке-той на Миколке прыгать. Они так и сделали тогда на сеновале.

Быв бы дом у них — полна чаша. Сами [в прожитке,](https://sun9-25.userapi.com/yPcZfkRiWJMFVj7RlvV0IufI0NVh2h7zIieBJw/WHjTZRgj1Aw.jpg) детишки смышлёны да [радийки…](https://sun9-29.userapi.com/JaDnIh6WBOPPw7gdFnF5ftMxa0dbDu_E1LwYDw/hx3IitiD5U8.jpg) Всё бы было.

Так раздумывался Ваня, пока Марью на дороге-той не заприметил. Тюляшит так, что пыль из-под лапоток лятит; волосья в одну сторону, [косылька](https://sun9-38.userapi.com/D4Jbx313rwDmMn9_TNFBcizsHGjIzuwT3SIBnw/mwKiBRzj04s.jpg) в другую, а сама красная, словно [рожень](https://sun9-30.userapi.com/FTrjmjBcKt2ZgpgkuKSl_q_HDVa9lz1BE6yzPg/YsJcJmiu1Zg.jpg) из печи. Бежит, юбку держит да пот со лба отирает. К воротам подбежала, да руками замахала.

Ванюшка вскочил тут же.

— [Побалясить](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/vfZv6VPTOojzrmYFCsnMVs3Cl1unTwixdTHQqw/QzZLItPoFjY.jpg) надоть, — Марья сама не своя. Тарашшится, глазёнками лучистыми сверкает — прямо как братец.

— Чого такое, Марья?

Марья молчит, знай шпарит — Ваня по двору за ней еле поспев. Заскочили оне [за истопку,](https://sun9-52.userapi.com/Qib6KolGDXX2TUw65Ft8JXaNaZyT0cbbXRj0dg/YpJhYSCKNqo.jpg) [в кисличны кусты.](https://sun9-13.userapi.com/vZYpkM06C-Az94euw91V79-MjfWKzxDNpaYbAw/ImTyCT1u9aI.jpg) Ванюшка измотався — ужели с Миколкой чево? А Марья машет — дай, мол, [отпыхну.](https://sun9-62.userapi.com/df7BPoCgfi8kKrj5YfcARG1LtEq8pbXQJaBLJw/-zbRZ4aSCd0.jpg) Постояла — да тут как [охлепеснула,](https://sun9-60.userapi.com/OMT0IG5UPitnRAPkvM25EuLZAhPe9t0nGNEX1w/anlAAmqXWU0.jpg) со всей-той дури! Да ещё раз! И ещё раз! По башке.

— Да чо ты, ошалела, что ли! — Ванюшка еле укрылся от лап её [ветлявых](https://sun9-37.userapi.com/xIbAGxc0jxgUYLJSc7baaJ3Bbqsx08MEfu_hoQ/PZl0Vxq6Ur8.jpg). Точно Молоканша, во как [пазгает](https://sun9-34.userapi.com/3PKtt1P7C3qIrG4nCcRk4lpOgAwGCME3MpQqGQ/oL_g1YtQT0Y.jpg) — ажно искры из глаз полетели.

— А чого ты делашь, ирод! — [дерьмя задурила,](https://sun9-21.userapi.com/H_LL5BihPLvGSTV-gv2pkLXf3BSv6melmHmUyQ/M2lUUV3agbM.jpg) заголосила Марья — Ваня тут и [обробел.](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/sGExoa_RoDySEJJYiRRrP0t9484pwHoijHOqQw/yLIo5MQtj8k.jpg) — Любо те над живой душой [галиться?!](https://sun9-2.userapi.com/_Pdc0-Irb_AueNy4tUXJd-cxnvTgOnDnxjiGHA/RU6A0i6-Y_c.jpg) Христа в тебе нету!

Ванюшка руки-те опустив, глянул на неё — плачет. Градинами из глаз-от течёт. Руками щёки трёт, а руки-те все [истосованы.](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/gA8AE1F_QUYksdde3xkeWyHEZavDiwpKLVW9_g/tJj4P-d_T7M.jpg)

— Микола-от в петлю полез, окаянный, — Марья руки себе заломала, в грудь его [тенькнула](https://sun9-70.userapi.com/02YbezQHtaVAj-SUTbvlTPQt_T9WG8HZTB5q3g/296XwaqlTxU.jpg) — да туда же и уткнулася, [захлипала](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/vxj4-O2x7e2TiedtF8TN2MV9PgEokhYUNsEbxA/wU-8peu53_k.jpg) жалко. — Пьяной, что рога в землю.

Ваня оторопел, словно ледяной воды на него из ушата вылили.

— Так живой хоть? — сказал да сам себе не поверил.

— Живой! А толку-от, коли [жита](https://sun9-72.userapi.com/0N3YnHWJ0yrDCpRoMv0TJvGTDT0mLqA2adHOAA/S7kYn6MOEYQ.jpg) без твоей рожи не видит.

Семь потов с Ваньки [слягло,](https://sun9-65.userapi.com/OUvtLnOz8M782Yox2W-d3DCKmGKhJb38Dm3kUQ/dd9EtA8UZiM.jpg) как Марья то сказала. Обнял её Ваня, по макушке чёрной почесал, да в кусты тёмные уставився, а Марья-та всё баяла:

— Я коровушку-ту с выгона забрала, напоила, а потом слышу — наверху-от дуром воет. Ну думаю, [вдрызг.](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/2XWFBxM7IitQ9NnoLXPGL5N7yFqGnhSiU37Qtw/7zAkhKNEKFo.jpg) Пока туды-сюды [валандалась,](https://sun9-38.userapi.com/a-j6bHrVRokYHWRi13NqmqHD-mkZjhSMs0duDg/qr7aYd5MhvU.jpg) да к избе поднялась — а он на крюке ондрецом давится, уж соусем синий, и [рожу тянет.](https://sun9-22.userapi.com/8idiN5H1CAtXIJPH8buQYAAQ9ARcwQJONzlewg/8tYCQxPJAuw.jpg) Водка рядом валяиться…

[Захрестало](https://sun9-47.userapi.com/OVmbJOFxAkww_ae8g4Ei2YDKQdHC1B9If-NN0Q/nsluX4icej4.jpg) Ваню. Себя не помня, Марью отпихнул, да погнал Золотинку отпирать — только Марья не дала. Силища-та мужицкая — как [хопнула,](https://sun9-8.userapi.com/ivNxxJBAd2L4NQj2D1iINOPziV3gshVO_9J9yA/HQ4eGRF6n2Q.jpg) да как обратно за истопку утащила!

— Пусти, Марья! — Ваня шлёпнувся и ноги протянул из кустов кислицыных, и тоска така взяла, и под сердечком занемогло жутко. Бедный его Миколушка, глупый! [Наклевила](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/TkSYnPVoZ2LIa9RDr39eIb53c1L7njCAL4vzXQ/An8SlDNt1II.jpg) Марья Ваньку своими слезами, так и он туды ж — тоже [задурел](https://sun9-6.userapi.com/1Y-9xIltaD-GiMt3nNhTB3O1_ZBPt0coU1vLGQ/XlTgbHHEEMs.jpg), лицо коленками закрыв, а Марья над ним встала да [закастила](https://sun9-14.userapi.com/WuExvOp4ofqoGbChMrkBWhiU5l6LBLrIxY6uFA/6WjgY45PMG0.jpg) на чём свет стоит:

— Что ты во-оешь? Что во-оешь-то белугою? — подзатыльником огрела, да на ноги подняла. Ох, и силищи у деуки. — Чай, не баба. Хоть и схож. Кому уж выть, так мне. Спать я его уклала насилу, не рыпайся.

Ваня ещё пуще залився да в кусты отвернулся. Горькую кашу оне с Миколой заварили. Марья руками лицо его к себе развернула, да в глаза уставилась. Солнце уж упряталось, а глаза у неё во тьме [зеют,](https://sun9-43.userapi.com/fcIyhTb_bYlfiHRjAy6WCR4qj51duvOEHCjIPg/RLRr5xAh6kE.jpg) словно русалочьи. Долго тарашшилась, будто выглядывала чого.

— Чого ты [щеперишься?](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/2Bw-WudydKb16Z--1gSTll1OqsgqQjDQJzW6Qg/ezkhOnHKruo.jpg) — прохныкал Ваня.

— [Испрошельница](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/YsWIvRUkAoikJVe6ZuQkdfJvOVzHO6_jc0bi4A/ozhVHNr-seg.jpg) твоя хто?

Ваня снова оторопел.

— Так и не ведаю ешшо… Фёкла вон хотела Наталку с Хохотуева двора сватать…

— Будет тебе Наталка, шша, — Марья носом ширкнула, да вдруг понёвку-ту [разболочила](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/LxD2YX5WwmHaBrIquXl5ZNH_JlXVShB5AUMtmQ/Adl_Qx_j7_A.jpg) да в один присест под куст скинула.

— Ты чо творишь-то, Марья?

Встала Марья перед Ванькой в одной исподней рубахе, кушачком подпоясанной. Кушачок тоненькой, красненьким [забраный,](https://sun9-54.userapi.com/hQSlMXUMzY5mbOFgB_WqdZCvfPrDVN-NvmDv-w/s-hcuELolFM.jpg) а над ним титьки торчат. Развязала Марья [уз](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/NrZcNY2FfTQ0WmlVBDuMRf8aqxoEGuzQrTET3Q/pj6e9zAFpuM.jpg), кушачок сняла да Ване подала. Ваня чуть не в кусты-те не [спазганув](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/eUhel-x5XvkbTBsFWUWmanlMRujzRx55Fk7WLA/xeILsYK_-Ao.jpg) — попятився, да глядел то на пояс, то на Марью — глазам своим не верил. Вот же ж Молоканово племя — такой ветродуй, снесёт — только держись.

— Марья, чо удумала-та?

—[ На Купалу старосте подашь.](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/O09FxO8Si4FPPoJ_zqWQYhNBClVzx7inNrFeFg/QzDdxUix0Qo.jpg) В церкву опосля повенчаемса, [к нам на двор в животы уйдёшь.](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/s-6UUFazJM-IYRfQVti8XdOO25prXHb37n26TA/O5qW7pyY9ug.jpg) Батька, чтоб його черти в аду драли, сруб новый клал — вот и достроите, руки-ноги йись, — Марья в рубаху вцапилась да насела, а Ваня так и отпрянул. Русалка самая что на на есть, глазастая — батька сказывав, что на Купалу такую видал, чуть не уташшила…

— Н-ну, чо стоишь, как идол вкопанный! Забери! — Марья кушаком в грудину ткнула. Ваня придержал, и пока она понёвку с земли подбирала да заново оболакивалась, спрятал кушачок за пазухой, да заоглядывался на суседей. К полуночи стемнело — все ужо по домам засели. Вроде и не видал нехто…

— А чого овёртывашься? Пускай видят. Теперь и взамуж дёрнуть не стыдно. Мало того, что [голяк,](https://sun9-71.userapi.com/hIc4lVTyDu_qw_R1DRkMOp3Hpv1FQwyZ59mw_A/Aut0k-E9xwE.jpg) так ешшо и дурень, пошто любит он тебя — никак [не растолкую,](https://sun9-76.userapi.com/CiP5ZSYffg1-DCpcoJ10lt4JZtY0galE1pY0AA/7uoqIOfinKI.jpg) — Марья лицо утёрла, да глазами сверкнула.

—[ Сгузнешь,](https://sun9-7.userapi.com/u0R6Wu0_FUeORPftpUe86xKPq3nJOFXs7U5mHA/kfXp8RN6jNs.jpg) братца мне загубишь — я те жизь-ту устрою.

Поверталась, косыльку на лбу подвязала, да затопала вон. Ох, и шустра — Ванька еле догнал.

— Марья, а сама-та чо?

  
— А чо мне? Нешто за Старовойта идти? Матка у них кажной божий день битая ходит. Меня, что ли, пожалеют.

Обомлел Ванюша — лютая оказалась у Миколушки сестрица. Ничого не боится — ни бога, ни людей.

А Миколушка такой же. Задобный его Миколушка, осподарева жизнь; что-то теперича станется?

Заплакав Ваня опять со страху. Но уж не горько — легче стало. Уж если к Молоканам на двор идти жить, то только так. Уж и не чужие Миколе будут робятки…

— Марья!

— Та чого те?

— Я тебя бить не буду. Ты Миколе скажи, что я шибко его люблю.

Марья на Ваньку поглядела, а потом глазами в последний раз [освечала](https://sun9-68.userapi.com/-D5TlFh74ipBVC86eJ3vn36OAm6Z0bbKvVYjSg/acHNSr4E-0g.jpg) да пошла со двора.

***

Уж как ночь коротка на Купалу — день ишшо до петухов загоревся. Повезли Ваня с Филькой брёвна в поле; мужики там ужо всю траву[ выгубили.](https://sun9-37.userapi.com/KMCk1bcIKxDBUB6KGXu7Jw7tdtHUJ5KgvbpOuA/2C5hpYoD2mA.jpg) [Бочки смоляные](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/c1u8XkRwlhC3Ta0Kox78qfSY8MyIoCZTgxiAKA/-98yt85iYGA.jpg) подвезли; костерок маленькой выкопали, и [зашаяли](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/KHEWZLP9BEAOzh1-eIERvL9I_NGgBeEeCxY6yg/Jrr83n0RZS0.jpg) брёвна, запазгалося сенцо. Ваня с телеги сел, да в думах с ночи-той бессонной зазевався — всё на дым глядев.

— Гарнов! Чо встав! Помога нужна!

Ваня очнулся да к мужикам пошёл. А думы потаённыя всё мучают, без морозов да ветров сердечечко знобят. [Забидев](https://sun9-75.userapi.com/AO5jFu86zAeXnIcuG5C3SVU7IR20A-KTRaVpnw/d4OYyp0mbOA.jpg) он Миколушку, любу своего. Как он там, чого ещо себе надумает, беда бедовая? Марья приходила да сказывала: хмурый что чернее тучи, [заскудався,](https://sun9-72.userapi.com/oT_mEilLJR88uNQ85ebZRobawUMtbBBtEU3nBQ/LnHYwBslwEg.jpg) [йись](https://sun9-39.userapi.com/B4f-SHoS2bmQwl5PgwpH8ssr3DWhWMuzYxOdNA/KJjEJfJzfXI.jpg) совсем перестав. Подойти, грит, боюся, и ты не ходи — [нарушит](https://sun1-29.userapi.com/h2PuCanahJHKWUxJ6gm3HamCyDYQhLgxOolF-Q/QLwzFiQd2xc.jpg) тя, [изрешит](https://sun1-15.userapi.com/inWtUQTmaVSeS3HwpqoypG_h3DfdzZbwnVcW-Q/9cpAPLz9J5A.jpg) грешным делом да[ врознапасть.](https://sun1-20.userapi.com/ZDnIFIGo5lJrU-lWNbhPF_6VONrhNdR-zVG-sA/_38zQLyGW2U.jpg)

Не ходив Ваня. А сердце [околело.](https://sun1-94.userapi.com/7InGB6Hx9MFP1j3aag4v58OYLgjv1aV2ZPcvOQ/mPlKwQE4IP4.jpg)

Собрали мужиками костёр, сена туды ешшо навалили. Деуки тоже время не теряли — венков на головы наплели, [на берёзку ленточек навешали,](https://sun1-87.userapi.com/eyWl8ZagM25Bc8Zm_GmPp4b2RpLxJgxHSsVkIw/dql9SLopGPk.jpg) лютиков да ромашек. Дарья тут с подружками подоспела; волосы [опростила,](https://sun1-99.userapi.com/mt0yfVmsyO0Ea6SnEkZvjoW0iRY_Xafwe7Q-Xg/vA_-894sTyM.jpg) старую ленту свою красную на берёзку с яблочком наливным повязала, да новую из пазухи достала, что Ваня ея на Каргополье купил. Как венок-от с рукава [насадила,](https://sun1-25.userapi.com/morYcdBgntOnDBcnpoBIa7VaT3ZEwYqILEOJwA/zc08o4ZL-zk.jpg) так они и переглянулись. Дарья глазами глычет в сторонку-ту, а он и не понял поначалу. А потом Миколку в сторонке приметил.

Тот с Марьей во поле топал. Марья к деукам отправилась, а Микола мимо прошёл. На няго не глядит, не здоровкается. Ваня на Марью, а та в глаза опять [зеет](https://sun1-94.userapi.com/Zuv2dhtwziOWjWombMq28lbEhw6NroWkLLckew/KmJGPJdinAs.jpg): [взапятки сдумал?](https://sun1-18.userapi.com/u0c_F1ZGh5elwxOjUOIc84J4FWB-Q8u8Auqdaw/h9FGiBoeEI4.jpg)

Куды тут взапятки. Судьбинушка-та его на Купалу — вся на ладони, вся в развилках. Направо пойдёшь — сыт будешь, милому другу смерть. Налево пойдёшь — оба [загинете.](https://sun1-47.userapi.com/PDMS3M764MwOHA_JchZWxPmXRgUMOFXetbmg2Q/LGCNtX1NlEs.jpg)

А прямо?

А чорт его ведает, чо там прямо.

***

Отстояли во храме святом, помолилися да сызнова во поле вышли. Там ужо и бабы собрались — кашами, да щами постными, да [заворотниками](https://sun1-87.userapi.com/tPB7oec6FcrxOcxiNZPDuPSHD1oMBkM5LKmv-A/7LdJS3I2Ntw.jpg) [гладулинку](https://sun1-97.userapi.com/SEz4qt7T7myoiq5wok44_lRqbldiBC7cn6r40w/xUsJIB9aG4U.jpg) накрыли. Тут и [забава почалась.](https://sun1-95.userapi.com/CthIszOEbs7sTg5YOjqM7nfLVZ7WgYeRQ4OGbw/g-Z1_ihPwg4.jpg)

Ваня всё на Миколку смотрел. А Миколка медовухи с соченьком хряпнул, да любо [разгулявся.](https://sun1-30.userapi.com/KBu3-EDObEa5d7yvJYvBGTJDHE4tKQ4yOGaGdQ/m8VebUYUdBM.jpg) Деуки-то в круг у берёзки встали, да купайлу защищали свою [ряжену](https://sun1-29.userapi.com/unga9QB3ni7t4LvZASh4QEagWBWjPb4UpVIYtQ/0VEMQW7Vplg.jpg) — никто отбить не мог. А Микола отбил. Ласточкой юркой шмыгнул, да Дарьину ленту красную с яблочком сорвал. Во весь рот улыбався, парням показывал.

Совсем пригорюнився тогда Ваня. Фёкла с бабами у гладулины села, так Ваня туда пошёл и тоже медовухи хряпнул. Накормили его там. _«Ох, Фёкла, баской у тебя братец![Девок-тех у костра навешается!](https://sun9-4.userapi.com/8WvAypcZ43bSI4QPDLCsnOwoO1MAyxm3v8nOpQ/HffnNcEE81E.jpg)»_

Эх, были б нужны деуки — счастлив бы Ваня был. А его счастье кипятком знобит да оплеухами ласкает, и не надо Ване другого — лишь бы [в одной упряжке жито пропахать.](https://sun9-74.userapi.com/wlwuR9k5rutMxbw2csUY9Mqx3QdKeuWRiIkDgw/fDHv412h8I8.jpg)

Тянулся, тянулся день купальской, словно нитка Марьина на прялке. Миколка на Ваню всё так и не глядел. Марья только глазела, цветки выпавшие в венок правила, да от Старовойта по полю бегала и чортом [закликивала](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/JyuLJihxDTrMjhmVH7rocX9PyzgqirvRgH2-sQ/IQko-FRn-Oc.jpg) — а потом сызнова глазела. Сердце у Ванюшки так и тунькало. Чо хоть люди-те скажуть? Марья деука [испрошенная,](https://sun9-48.userapi.com/-6E-W0Gh1qBqDZyt8zvvV8yLuU5QgR6eCqePaA/0dfZaajv-H0.jpg) да не абы кем — старостовым сыном. Поясок-от её в рукаве адом холодит.

Зажгли мужики кострище. Купайлу с ленточками, что Миколка у девок украл, туды буркнули. [Хробостит](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/XPPR4sj8rYZl_PGz5Tblnd_L3ocDas2ZyceZsQ/KU2Ry6tkju4.jpg) молодая берёзка — жалобно-жалобно, словно тоска по дролечке, что с народом [разживлився](https://sun9-17.userapi.com/Cw7NUgSXU5rUMLrmFWSIURNk3ttJToOnlO09zQ/5JCzICo3M8E.jpg) да в хоровод встал.

— Ванюшка, поди сюды-то, — Фёкла зовёт да улыбается, а Ваня не поспел — Марья тут же [по пятам прискакала,](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/5Ht5nfzsLVTYr1wilBJ-6dkEZuzOts9wLVH9xg/VwzXSi32e4U.jpg) да Фёклу заслонила.

— Кушачок принёс?

— В рукаве он.

  
— [С шуйцы](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/byYgG4eL2e0A1EimBvRtR8nQVx2mbeq6qJrnQg/lWPSkoN3l0o.jpg) встану, не теряй, — и не успел Ваня ей ответить. Фёкла за руку схватила, да в хоровод затащила.

Понеслась гулять Купала. Бубенцы защектали, завертелись хороводы — а у Ванюшки в глазах шибко рябит — не то от рубах красных да венков цветастых, не то от тоски сердечной…

Быстро хоровод вертится — Ярилу славят христьяне, а Ваня только бежит, да на Миколку поглядывает на той стороне. Улыбка белозубая в сердце запечатана — а теперича не Ванюшке, а деуке [с руки.](https://sun9-42.userapi.com/Dpib35ln26EMLT8_iZZS5d2Nro4xNTcTObisZQ/DF0izbrs3Tw.jpg) Отворотався Ваня; голова кружится, да [с души рвёт.](https://sun9-15.userapi.com/pjkdYwVogVS6Bv8HO5EpPCqdZ2gpSmsK5UWvlA/ezt8NShvPTI.jpg) Совнышко за лесом, и костёр до неба жаркий, и дуброва, где они малыми [отроками](https://sun9-72.userapi.com/R0e6GdLRbMHfv5akPxaoValSM1YIgniAgZ0IIA/2MGGS4mT2vc.jpg) ешшо в рубахах друг у друга путались. Бегом, бегом, уж силы кончились, а Ваня всё бежит, спотыкается, и ручьи-те у него по щекам струятся. Костёр уж высоко [верешшит,](https://sun9-53.userapi.com/kPSeJZrkVIWje4FAjp37mFd8TF0fmiy48x4oSQ/vtusXvQY2OU.jpg) да на небе звёзды зажигает одну за одной, словно боженька на небе — всё может.

 _«Боженька, сделай мя[ражим](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/r-7SWpVAjiV5MB--jGKLO6MwQm_UL91akZJ8zA/LDWLZjix1aY.jpg) да [ходким,](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/PPriJEeaw2cRnCZQBtVGw7RUm-rbs_zl6AL-gg/3edcC8QQeos.jpg) аки богатырь»._ Боженька [не чует](https://sun9-6.userapi.com/d76ZcxG7bccuDXbS2wa-Irs9gRiQrYED3wcsdg/_ZDt8LqwZ2A.jpg) — вот уж затих хоровод, а у Ванюшки всё равно коленки-те [дробезжат.](https://sun9-68.userapi.com/0hD0Rt6aI8t91k04U_PpJOKj5jpnNZMk2sgg9w/-Vkx96xtqNk.jpg) Старики костру-от поклонилися, попросили хлебов на будущной год, да парней вытолкнули. И Ванюшку вместе с ними.

Вот и [почалося.](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/m5bsHtScF4hvMN5m9q50hQzhmrgKhTdwRVpApg/ccrKzQy3R04.jpg) Вот и Наталка с Хохотуева двора пялится, а Фёкла ей на ухо чого-то шепчет… Вон рябая Марфуша с подружками его разглядывают, друг дружку толкают да хахают, пальцами тыкая. Ванюшка [овертнувся:](https://sun9-44.userapi.com/YkcGE3dghFGqDAikmLj1GzV8ttNw2K67gQI2Tw/5kOsU77RV6k.jpg) парни вокруг костра, бабы, старики, мужики, деуки кучками — а Марьи нет.

Марья! Где Марья?

Застучали барабаны — гулко-гулко, аж в ушах зазвенело. Голова кругом — деуки по плечу шлёпают да бягут [нехотя.](https://sun9-47.userapi.com/UZUfZ0P-wSZHVawRvusseMbb6xgdNIpLkQnIqg/guoUupT1ILo.jpg) Смешалися волосья в лентах и венки ароматные в одну большую кашу. Затолкали Ванюшку, чуть в костёр не упал; завязочка от кушачка Марьиного из рукава выпала — поймал Ваня, кое-как сжал — а [долоньки-те выпотели.](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/e8n-KA_42xbgK_X0v5wfEZ-IHF4I6dX1Uxbyrw/nClc6c_0QTo.jpg) Нешто Старовойт Марью забрал? Куды подевалася?

И тут, как девок поубавилось, выскочила Марья. Правду [сбаяла](https://sun9-42.userapi.com/BjSnDBNHrLlYY9Nlv9W5nrHjIvrZGr8tvRU5YA/LRaJTND12Vg.jpg) — с шуйцы явилась. Обежала Ваньку кругом, волосьями тёмными лицо [задёжила.](https://sun9-16.userapi.com/d5Pjs1-31S4mT3_yZB9KJfskzrYP8G5-uO1WwQ/1wcapp98sgA.jpg)

У Ванюшки словно камень с души упал.

[Уловил](https://sun9-22.userapi.com/ONQvf0TvAAe093eZM-hFGTHedSl6-Qp6eFGSgA/vTwb9kxl1BE.jpg) Ваня плечико тончавое, да к себе развертал. Пихнулася Марья для порядку, кулачком ветлявым тунькнула — а Ваня ешшо крепче хопнул. Марья губы сцепила, опять в глаза [позеяла,](https://sun9-16.userapi.com/G6KZ1R334443k-CK7_mzr_r2orpaCmbYq-LyfQ/iry87Ypo4lY.jpg) рукой к долони опустилась да схватила [едрёно.](https://sun9-16.userapi.com/mQwU-4hlutFYsyy_ZbbhGbugzi_SjdEuwUFv2Q/Ufvm7JirCPc.jpg)

— [Не сгузил?](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/V9sO22GI9vFgBP62r16N6BiPk7HnvRoBet6U-g/cTPZ_e3IJ2Y.jpg)

— Нет, Марья.

— Вот и добро. Перед старостой струхнёшь — яйцы оторву да в костёр брошу.

А костёр-то догорел, ужо вполовину ниже стал; брёвнышки сухие, на солнце высушены — быстро [упрели](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/BspJrSRjrUyHkvd9wXfX8mxFaz0LikRR8-5X8w/U547WCD8_0w.jpg). Теперича и [пазгаться](https://sun9-5.userapi.com/qDcijzfKfu0SXE_mzkt29MHm1pIbtUinZrD95Q/xcBHUGr4DzM.jpg) туды можно. [Завертався](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/pmIasvEQy45qd5XRE_kSocBax-SladKIYJeLJg/j3aUy1w7Yzo.jpg) Ваня: все-то на них тарашшатся, меж собой балясят. Иные парочки — тоже; Андрий Старовойт подле отца стоит, волком глядит.

— Не жалеешь, Марья? Я ведь и не муж тебе буду, а так, — тихо-тихо Ваня Марье [прошумархал,](https://sun9-19.userapi.com/TNfai6F1toaRQT3fp4bNTS7TU177gMD93Z3EiA/2VMM5Mx_wmI.jpg) а Марья только прыснула:

— А то я не знала. Смотри мне, дитяток настругать всё равно придётся.

Вот уж пара перед ними чрез огонь прошла. Прямо, прямо пойдёшь — а что там прямо? А невесть что. Заташшила Марья прямо в костёр Ванюшку. Шум стоить такой, что в ушах [закладало](https://sun9-64.userapi.com/rXXJDklmBEKoQo5Ixk1CIMSaEHJP-I4J4YY9pQ/F5ol-t_HxB0.jpg) — бубенцы, да барабаны, да говор людской. Пятки-те лизнуло — Ванюшка и ухнуть не успев, как на той сторонке оне оказалися, да[ муравою](https://sun9-20.userapi.com/pXu48NQ3oS4jq43AQnEhUQ912Z0YA_UVrTj2lQ/ErWbpUHGsPc.jpg) остудилися.

Весь хоровод-от на них косится, а Старовойт ноздрями пышет. Тут Ваня и ладушку свого в толпе приметил. Стоит дролечка, не шолохнётся да не [шарабнется. ](https://sun9-26.userapi.com/-zhAAsh9WFeFaXuY7WQy2t-dVqI_tzxA7zk0RQ/3nlUbs-CmMc.jpg)

Глазоньки-те в поволоке, да лицо [свитеет.](https://sun9-23.userapi.com/Ge1gnfB5kf6fWg8Syw2JGzf7QaNvj4Mbz-0wFw/Im76SX9IBbU.jpg) На них с Марьей во все глаза глядит.

— Вона как вылупився, — шепнула Марья. Руку-ту сжала, дрогается. Тоже, видать, боязно. Староста-от бороду чешет, то на них, то на Фёклу глядит.

— Ванюшка! — Фёкла сзади подоспела, да смолкла. Ваня ужо поясок Марьин из рукава достал да всем показал.

Заверещали деуки, заплакала Наталка, а у Ванюшки сердечко заколотилося, как на Миколку-то поглядев — а тот в глаза ему.

Ни слова оне друг другу тогда не сбаяли — а всё поняли.

***

Земля во лесочке сыра, ноги холодит. Шли они за старостою парами. Марью вся деревня [расхаяла](https://sun9-51.userapi.com/iWD0ROdnK194Fd-Ju_z14KHMPWOa5krQrElTOQ/aESR-h8qrzE.jpg): распутница да [навалюха,](https://sun9-12.userapi.com/m7l_MWV7XmD4xS6cBwd1vVyJvn9UQ-HAXrR6iQ/P_i5apOW5mk.jpg) парня-от с собою спутала, [самоходкою](https://sun9-18.userapi.com/MsUJxIe9fmNrXYRvXYQqCy0bpZFbhqjJ1uq6Vg/DAD-beI_UmI.jpg) выскочила — а Марья как руку с Ванюшкиной сцепила, так и шла. [Долонька](https://sun9-53.userapi.com/8tGx1g-ksHfvCDY1lwPdLK2Qqs_tap3R8tak-g/lCjKrRFxCHA.jpg) её мокрая, костлявая — Ванюшке аж больно от хватки.  
  
А Миколушка подевался куда-то, и не видать.

Ваня оглядывался кажную минуту — нет нигде. У Фомы с Варварой, что спереди шли, спросил — тоже не видали. Цепочка длинная — перед парами молодыми, да за ними — мужики, а в руках у них [коловраты](https://sun9-56.userapi.com/CWtlmIc_VT7ZLjF6vYmU3HJLkS8gUY1CssYU4g/qf45o8xcBqA.jpg) смоляные на шестах горели, дорожку освещали и лица деревенские. Всех Ваня перечёл, а Миколки не видать.

И Войта тоже нет нигде.

Шибко Ваня [затоконився](https://sun9-16.userapi.com/zTDjtM2sL2NEcN2h8gZwwEGbmsviQujo-1ZRwA/MWG-aca7nVw.jpg). Марье не выдал — и так вон, как ежица идёт, руку рвёт. Вышли оне к Лёкше-озерцу. Длинно озерцо, бережок пологий — бабы там ужо стояли [с плотиками да свечками.](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/vigQBoYfjtbpA22dY6CWeWuinMC5gW7hopR5PA/gmCQRqjX1tQ.jpg)

Уж венки девичьи поплыли, визг пошёл, смех радостный да плач горестный. А Миколки нет и нет.

— Наш черёд, — Марья за рукав дёргает, волосьями [простыми](https://sun9-15.userapi.com/gSbPsQYNpHLRG2ToTaLmfuwIt-YqMzzFoLCjxA/O1XzNbdUhPo.jpg) трясёт и к бережку тянет. — Ну, Ванька!

Ваня плотик взял да подал ей. Марья венок с себя сняла, да на плотик положила и свечку в него поставила. Посветлело небушко звёздное — [на севере-от ночка короткая,](https://sun9-69.userapi.com/n1QzdKw0wTdIGnbebD4nXL8dZ9keqYzaYiEs_w/V_8iPZlth9g.jpg) а на Купалу и подавно. Глаза у Марьи теперича видно — чистые, как у брата, и волос такой же блестящий тёмный. Худая только шибко, а так — сильно похожа.

Расплакался Ванюшка. Плотик с веночком ей отдал, и пустила его Марья в озерцо.

Дальше всех уплыл веночек.

***

Воротался народ на поляну. Шли развесёлые, с шуточками-прибауточками, а Микола к озерцу [крався](https://sun9-63.userapi.com/B7wyaJw-16V63Y01k_EQyKeOVEOVe59fvoqcYQ/tdUYsAlNX6E.jpg) с деревни. Под глазом[ дерьмя дерёт](https://sun9-15.userapi.com/WFxX3bTOr6KR5n0guRbuIUc_NcyzzhH2yKrOrQ/cOViuDzXdhI.jpg) — Андрюха Войт здоровый хмырь. Насилу Микола отбився, руки-ноги целы осталися, да голова на плечах — а то самое главное. В голове-той у Миколы один Ванюшка.

Как это он Марью не понял вчерась. Ушлая сестрица у него. Обняла да в глаза посмотрела: «Всё заладится, Миколушка». Микола шею только потёр, где ондрецом пробороздилось, плюнул да на сеновал спать ушёл. И в голову-ту не взял — а оно вон как вышло.

У костра только понял Микола, чого Марья удумала. Ваньку загребла, да сквозь пламень-от протащила. Природа-мать повенчала — попик церковной никуды не денется теперича.

— Эй, Гарнов.

Ванюшка завернувся, да не в ту сторонку.

— Да здеся я, — вышел Микола с кустов на бережок. Ванюшка его [лобызать](https://sun9-49.userapi.com/bJk2lhp5b3JIwBNLG2fiVFs9nBmcz-opeJUgBA/6_6EuAIcT9A.jpg) бросився, весь [дрогается](https://sun9-47.userapi.com/b_N0hImbuuEIB_FIjhKVNaFo8-oVDGh_x3xb8g/v1ILoJcZcgA.jpg) — прохладно у озерца-то. Губы сахарны, язычок страсть горяч. Головушка кудрява — Микола треплет да наслаждается. Срамками трутся — диво хорошо, а у Ванюшки-то и над срамком кучеряво.

— Дай, приласкаю, — Микола шепчет, а Ванюшка совсем раскис. Лицо-то скривил вона как. — Ну чого ты, всё ужо позади…

— Ты каво лешего [давився](https://sun9-46.userapi.com/xz6rSCOf_jUlqUGvv0DGUcbtnonkj1-TTm1Pqw/yhgK4vhHUdw.jpg)?! — Ваня вдруг озверел, за спину-то его схватил да к себе прижал. Соплей в рубаху напускал — тютя такой, кобылёнок — а нежный аки барин.

— То тебе Марья шепнула? Наврала.

— Как же, Миколушко…

— Наврала.

Щёки у Миколы горят огнём купальским. Отвернувся, под обрывчик пошёл. Солнце над озерцом встало почти, птицы-те запели песни, а Ваня за ним по пятам, в глаза заглядывает, к себе жмёт. На песочек холодный кладёт, в затылок цалует.

— Задобный мой, душенька…

Микола слышит, млеет под [сугревушкой](https://sun9-36.userapi.com/WAAN5oF10NL9ZTCXMFBY-8EvrUUS-GvT1nq0uA/w79yVXmrNIc.jpg) своей — молчит, а слова-те изо рта рвутся. Не скажет Микола — и так Ваня всё знает. И так ужо всё знает, раз Марья-та всё устроила меж ними…

Микола штаны с себя содрал до коленок, да локтями в песок упёрся. Ужо больно песка будет потом, но они уж обмоются в озерце-том. [Купала всех русалок да ведьм с воды прогнал,](https://sun9-13.userapi.com/Ut_DBiJQUD7fS6R8CTH5UMKTC3VvtXH-ey7vqA/PzSYJL8_bAY.jpg) да счастье им устроил — вот и стонет Микола от счастья-то, шибко стонет. Ванюшка дрочёну паклю свою в сраку ему тыкает — привычно, что Микола губы себе лижет.

— Болит?

— Да пихайся! Заладится-пройдёт.

Заладилось, прошло — туды-сюды, покатилася тележка; Ванюшка сзади навалився, да в ухо пыхтит сладко-сладко. А внутри у Миколушки словно верёвочки крутят — такой срам, а очень оно телу приятно…

— Соколик мой. Дружочек, — у Миколы ухо-то всё мокро от языка Ванюшкиного. Взял он себя-то, выдрочил на песок — любо-хорошо, аж коленки-те разъехались во стороны, да захрюкалося. Ванюшка тут же зверем оборотився — воет тихонечко, да под рёбра хватает и на себя насаживает. Пихнулся в последний раз сильнёхонько, да ещё разок, да в третий — и так и остався. На Миколу бухнувся, по песку распластал.

— Чого разлёгся, Гарнов, тяжёл ты, — Микола Ванюшку кастит, только нехотя — хорошо так лежать. Рожа вся в песке, снизу холодно, а сверху тепло, и озерцо на совнышке вставшем рябицею [зеет,](https://sun9-61.userapi.com/KtEca-nEIK-WyugEXiRQDcKQQe_HWCWhLFmutw/HHt0Wd42A1c.jpg) камышинками с краёв машет.

Молчит Ваня, молчит, а потом вдруг как ляпнет:

— Ты только люби меня, Миколушка.

Так всегда теперь будет. До гробовой доски друг дружку [дролить](https://sun9-2.userapi.com/geFRn0d6mjjr0Tkd-OYbvQMwXDK00EGA4ndp0w/Iep41D20P7U.jpg) будут. Марья перебесится небось, всё к ней женатик с Каргополья хаживает — так хоть люди теперича [трёкать](https://sun9-35.userapi.com/cTgFRm8CWlUHwDZ1bilfn6Am8H6Dey2VQ5qP4A/UQq7aChAMT8.jpg) перестанут.

Микола с-под няго вылез, лицо рябое взял в долони — да [умыл росой.](https://sun9-63.userapi.com/l6VW-pqGyKN8b7XDx7aHJhxng7InG6UNizhzFw/Qr9tisgL5Hk.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПОЯСНЯЛКА ПО ОБРЯДОВОЙ ЧАСТИ: https://vk.com/@ngbrstxt-poyasnyalka-po-kupale

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа здесь, потому что фикбук не поддерживает сноски. А они тут очень нужны!
> 
> Если вам нравится, пожалуйста, оставьте лайк и отзыв тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9817806


End file.
